What Happened in the Gryffindor Common Room
by anne.with.a.tardis
Summary: Twins, sibling rivalries, secrets, quidditch, pranks, and detention. Hogwarts holds many surprises and lots of excitement for Abigail and Lily. Who knows, maybe even a little romance will find them!
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened in The Gryffindor Common Room**

 **Chapter 1**

I was sitting in the common room as usual doing my homework. After a couple of hours I finished all my homework for the week. I went and sat down by the fireplace and read my book, I was so focused on my book I hadn't noticed someone had come into the common room and was watching me intently.  
Suddenly I realized someone was watching me and I looked up and saw a boy with dark hair, beautiful eyes that were behind round glasses and a smile the likes of which I had never seen. The boy said "Hello, I'm Harry what's your name?" I smiled a little and said "Hi, I'm Abigail. It's nice to meet you Harry. He looked at me with a look of curiosity and then sat down in the other chair.  
I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 3 in the morning, to fill the silence I said "Why are you up so late?" He laughed and said "I was about to ask the same thing. I'm up because Ron lost his wand in the Dark Forest so me and Hagrid had to go look for it while he hid in his bed in the boys dorm. And you?" "I was doing my homework and then I decided to read my favorite book once I had finished my homework." He smiled but I could see a look in his eyes of concern and wondered if everything was okay. "Did you find the wand?" I asked and Harry said "Yes, it was in his pocket all along." He laughed a little but something still seemed off and I finally mustered up the courage to ask what was wrong. "Harry is there something wrong?" Harry looked at me and said "Actually, yes there is. How did you know?" I said "Your eyes show when you're worried or concerned. Is it something you want to talk about?" He smiled and said "Maybe tomorrow, I think we should both get to bed now though." I said "Okay, goodnight Harry." I smiled as I picked up my homework and went to my dorm. Harry said "Goodnight Abigail" and he went to his dorm.  
The next day at breakfast. I sat by myself as usual when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled as I saw it was Harry and said "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" He smiles and said "Yes, although Ron wouldn't let me sleep until he got me to promise to introduce you to him and Hermione." I laughed and said "Alright, I'd love to meet them." He looked at me and I felt as though he saw I hadn't slept very much and I quickly said "When and where should I meet them?" He said "They're going to meet us here in a few minutes." He sat down next to me and I felt my cheeks turning a light pink. Looking back I saw the Slytherin table making fun of Harry and Harry noticed my hands were going to fists and he saw why and put his hand on mine and whispered "Don't let them get to you, especially Draco. They can be real idiots and say mean things but I've always dealt with worse with my aunt and uncle." I blushed as I looked at him and smiled. "I can't help getting mad especially when it comes to one of those Slytherins. My sister is in that group and always makes fun of me.." I sighed and looked at my plate. He held my hand and tried to comfort me but he saw I wasn't in the mood for comforting and said "How about I introduce the others to you later. At least wait until lunch? You look like how I do when my uncles sister called my mum and dad names." I smiled and looked at him "Thanks for understanding." I smiled weakly as I started to eat my porridge.  
A few minutes later Harry asked "What's your first class?" I said "Potions with Snape." He smiled and said "That's my first class too, do you want to walk to class with me?" I smiled and said "I'd love too." He looked at me and then returned to eating his breakfast. We ate in silence until it was time to go to class and I grabbed my bag and he followed me towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we ran towards class I bumped into Ron and apologized as Harry introduced him and I smiled as we walked towards class but I kept watching over my shoulder in case my sister was trying to catch up with me. Hermione joined us soon after and introductions were made and she smiled when she found out I study on my own just like her. But I still watched over my shoulder trying to watch my back until we got to class. As soon as we enter potions class I walk to my seat and get my books out for class.  
(Class ends after an hour) After class ends Harry meets me at the door and I smile "Hey, I'm so glad that class is over." Harry smiles "Me too." As I walk away from the potions class with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, I hear a laugh that is only too familiar and I start to walk a little faster. A voice from down the hall yells "Hey! Abby wait up!" I glare and look at the person running up and say "Nobody but my FRIENDS get to call me that, Lily!" Lily looks at me with a mock look of hurt as Malfoy runs up behind her and says "Hey Potter, when did you decide to be friends with all the ugly girls?" Harry clenches his fist and says "Shove off Malfoy!" Lily looks at me laughingly and says "Guess I got all the looks and you got all the brains, huh sis?" I felt tears swelling in my eyes but fight them and say "I'd rather be smart than be like you any day." Malfoy smirks and says "So you'd rather look like the behind of a pig than be like your sister?" I ran off crying while Harry and Malfoy continued to argue.  
I was sitting in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room crying silently when I heardthe door to the common room open and pick up a book. "Abigail? It's Harry, are you in here?" I say "I'm over here." He walks over to the corner where I'm sitting and he sits next to me. "Are you okay?" I say "Yeah, I'm used to my sister hating on me and occasionally Malfoy will chime in." I set down my book and smile weakly. Harry asks "Are you sure you're alright?" I look down and sigh "No...it just bugs me so much that my own sister would do all that to me..." Harry puts his hand on mine and says "Probably because that's what the other Slytherins expect from her. They're not nice and sometimes you just have to ignore them, and Malfoy is wrong you are one of the most beautiful girls I know. Your hair is such a perfect mix of brown and blonde and when you're eyes have that tendency to go from brown to green is amazing, you're smile lights up a whole room, and your laugh I could listen to it forever." I blush and look at him feeling butterflies in my stomach. "You're so nice to me Harry. And I have to say I love it when you smile and laugh as well, and you're eyes seem to sparkle when you're happy. It's truly amazing." I hear a rumbling noise and give a start but realize its my own stomach.  
"Guess I'm kind of hungry, I'm going to go eat some dinner down in the Great Hall. Wanna come?" Harry smiles "Sure, I'm hungry too." After dinner and go back to the dorm with Hermione. "Abby, you want to study for Snape's test with me?" "Sure! I love to study, it helps me clear my mind." I grab my books, quills, and ink. Hermione asks "Why do you need to clear your mind?" I say "I have a lot on my mind, between school and trying to be getting better at quidditch, and occasionally boys.." Hermione says "You like quidditch?! Wow you and Harry are very alike, except the love of studying!" I laugh. "Ha, yep." 3 hours of studying go by and than me and Hermione go to bed. "Good night 'Mione" "Good night Abby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's Saturday morning and I awake to birds chirping and the bustle of the other girls getting ready. The sun is out and it's chilly. I get out of bed and feel the coldwood beneath my toes as I walk over to my trunk and pull out my jumper, jeans, and my favorite pair of trainers.  
"Good morning, Hermione." She smiles as she brushes her hair and I start washing my face. "Good morning, Abigail. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah, thanks for asking." Walking down to the Great Hall I decide to go practice my flying later. Hermione says "Do you want to study with me today for the test coming up?" I smile "No, I'm going to practice my flying." Hermione giggles and says "Well, I'll grab a couple of books for you." I smile "Thanks, see you later." I finish my breakfast and start walking to the quidditch grounds humming and smile as I start to fly on my Nimbus 2000. "This is nice, clear blue skies and nice crisp air." I look at my watch and realize it's been 4 hours and land.  
I hurry back into the castle to put my broom away and after I finish that I wash up and change into some clean jeans and a clean t-shirt. Before running back down to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry I grab my jacket. Thinking they might be at Hagrid's hut I run over and knock on his door and smile when he opens the door. "Hey Hagrid!" He smiles and says "Hi Abigail, would you like to come in for some tea?" I smile and nod. "Yes, I'd love some tea!" I walk in and sit down and pet Fang when he walks over to me. Hagrid smiles handing me my tea and asks "So, what brings you out here?" I smile and sip the tea before answering his question. "I thought I'd try and find Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But I knew you had tea on so I thought I would pop in for a little chat." He looks at me with a smile and says " Ah, so you finally foun a few friends have you?" I turn a small pink as I sip my tea and put it down. Aside from Hagrid, I hadn't had any friends up until now. "Yes, I have. But Malfoy and Lily make parts of my life hell. They never stop and as much as I try to ignore it I always want to cry.." Hagrid frowns and puts down his tea. He says "Why don't you tell your mum or dad what Lily is doing?" I sigh and say "Hagrid, in dads eyes Lily is still a little angel, and mum doesn't really like the fact that we aren't in the same house so giving her another thing to be upset about would be a bad idea."  
Hagrid looks upset but decides to not stay on the topic. "So how are you getting along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" I smile as I set down my empty tea cup. "Really well! Hermione and I study like crazy together every night. And Harry, Ron, and I talk about quidditch and well we all talk about how much we hate Malfoy and Lily. We have a lot in common so we have a lot of other things we talk about." I smile and look at my watch. "Hagrid we have to get back to the Great Hall it's almost dinner time. I'll see you there okay?" He nods and says "Bye Abigail." Running back into the castle I trip on a stair and feel a pain near my ankle but get up and limp over to the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table trying to hide my pain from Harry, Hermione, and Ron but they see right through me and take me up to the infirmary after getting Professor Mcgonagall's permission to leave dinner early.  
"Guys I'm fine!" Harry frowns "Than why did you hide the pain from us?" I look at him and feel guilty as I sigh "Because I knew this would happen.. and I didn't want anyone to worry." Hermione smiles "Your ankle will better soon, until than Ron, Harry, and I will be hanging out with you." I smile and ask "Can you bring me my homework until I'm back on my feet?" She smiles and Harry and Ron laugh "Sure." Every day for the week that followed Hermione would come and do her home work with me and when we were done Harry and Ron would come visit and we would talk about quidditch and after a while Hermione and Ron would go back to the dorm and Harry would stay and talk to me or play chess or just sit and think. At the end of the week I was back on my feet and allowed to walk without crutches. I smiled and sat on my bed thinking about the quidditch tryouts that were coming up. I really wanted to make the team, Harry and Ron helped me with my beater practice and Hermione helped me with my confidence. Quidditch tryouts came sooner than I had expected and I did my best. I wouldn't find out if I made the team until the saturday of next week. I'm sitting in potions class and I just finished the potion assigned from Snape and he comes over looking for something in the potion to criticize but he looks disappointed that its perfect.  
"Miss Williams, here is your homework. I want it done by the end of class." I glare at him "Yes Professor." I do all of my homework and I walk up to him and hand it in and go back to my desk. Finally the class is over and I run up to the dorm and grab my Nimbus 2000 and go out and start practicing flying and see Fred and George and zoom right over and say "Hey guys! I loved your pranks last night towards the Slytherins!" Fred laughs and says "Hey Abby! Thanks, hey want us to help you with your chasing technique?" I smile "Sure, I could use all the help I can get if they put me on the team!" After an hour of training we say bye and go to lunch. Saturday came and I ran down to find the list of people on the team and light up smiling running towards Harry.  
"Harry! I'm on the team!" He smiles and sweeps me up into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" That night myself Harry, Hermione, and Ron celebrate and after the celebrating me and Hermione go to bed and I dream about a quidditch game. Next morning I finished my breakfast super-fast and then I settle down for a really good book next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
It's been a few days since I was put on the quidditch team and I'm back to my usual schedule of classes, homework, and hanging out with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Of course there's also practice for the next game, so I have my hands full but I just smile and curl up with a good book after each day is over. I'm sitting in the 2nd year girls dormitory when someone knocks on the door, I jump up to see who it is and smile when I see Harry. "Hi Harry! What brings you over here?" He looks at me and smiles but I can tell something's wrong from the look in his eyes and sigh "Have a seat and tell me what's wrong but don't be to loud, Parvarti is in the same room as me and Hermione." Harry laughs slightly and pulls me into a tight hug which surprises me but I smile and feel my cheeks burning but I push the blush down before he lets go. "What was that for?" He smiles and says "Just, you seem as if you always know what's going on and I love that you always are quick to understand and don't make any fuss about it." I laugh and say "Well somebody's already cheered up!" But I realize the rooms total mess and mumble a cleaning spell before he can see it. "So do you need help with your homework or do you just need a friend?" He sits down on the end of my bed and I join him "Both, but let's start with the friend bit first, okay?" I nod and say "Sure, and you can tell me what you need to when you're ready." He smiles and looks at the lack of girlish stuff in my part of the dorm and has a curious look on his face. I look at him and smile "Why do you look so curious?" He laughs and says "Because most of the time when I think girls dormitory I think make up and pink and glitter everywhere. But you don't seem to have any of that. Why?" I frown and say in a bit of an annoyed tone "Not every girl likes pink and glitter and make up you know!" I blush embarrassed when I see the look of surprise at my tone of voice on his face and feel ashamed. "I'm sorry Harry, it's just...Lily would always make fun of me as kids because I didn't use make up or any of that and she would always say that if it wasn't for the fact she knows I'm a girl she'd swear I was a guy." He looks at me and says softly "I'm sorry. I didn't know, but I like that you don't use the same stuff as the other girls. It makes you extra special." I smile and say "Thanks, that means a lot." He pulls me into another hug and I hug him back smiling and whisper "You're the best friend a girl could ask for.." I rest my head on his shoulder for a minute and then he says "Thanks. Hey Abby?" He pulls back from the hug and looks at me and I respond "Yeah?" He frowns and says "I think I have been hearing things but I swear there's something trying to kill the students, but I can't find it." I look at him and furrow my brows "Have you I don't know been able to speak to snakes?" He nods and then says "Why do you ask?" I shift back into my sitting position and think for a moment and accidentally say one of my thoughts "But it isn't possible.. the Basilisk shouldn't be back..no one can open the Chamber..." Harry looks at me and raises an eyebrow "What in Merlin's name is a Basilisk and what's the chamber?" I sigh and tell him what happened several years ago that was very similar to what's happening now. "If we don't stop the Basilisk now it might harm more students and Hogwarts might be closed.. forever." He immediately says "I'll do it, and don't try to follow you might get injured." I laugh and say "There is no possible way you can make me not help! I will not let you get hurt, and if there's one thing you are going to need to do first it's find out who has opened the Chamber and so we have to pay extra attention." He smiles and says "Okay, but be careful. If something happens to you I'll never forgive myself." I just smile and hug him. "Let's get started on the home work and after that we can start snooping, okay?" He smiles and nods getting up he says "I'll be right back with my books." I nod and get my own books when I jump hearing Hermione come in the dorm. "Hey 'Mione!" She looks at me and smiles fondly and I know she had watched me and Harry. "Hi Abby, how was your chat with Harry?" I blush and say "It was good. He'll be back in a minute for home work." She comes over to me and hugs me. "You are so...kind to him." I laugh " Well he's the only person who talked to me willingly and became my friend at the beginning of this year, you and Ron and Harry are my best friends, I consider myself very lucky to have you guys." Harry comes back with his books and we study for several hours an when we finish he goes back to the boys dorm and me and Hermione go to sleep. I wake up to a familiar voice saying it's time to get up, I slowly open my eyes and see Harry and almost shout "HARRY! What in bloody hell are you doing in here?!" I immediately pull my covers up and look at him like he's insane and all he's doing is laughing softly while trying to talk "It's time for breakfast and we have a game after that remember? Also I regret having to wake you because now I know you're not one for surprises." I roll my eyes and laugh a little. "I love surprises just not when I'm in my bed and am wearing only a long t-shirt and shorts." I stick my tongue out at him. "I suggest you wait outside the dorm while I get ready." He mock pouts but goes outside. I jump out of bed and get ready for the day within 10 minutes and than smile as I come out of the dorm and give Harry a playful punch on the shoulder. "What was that for?" I laugh and say "Thats what you get for scaring me!" We walk to the Great Hall talking about anything we could think of. As we enter Lily and Draco walk over and I start to change our direction but it's too late because Lily yells "Can't a sister talk to her twin?" I look at Harry and he looks as confused as I am but I put on brave face and keep walking. Lily runs over but this time her face is frightened sad and grave and I immediately stop and say "Alright, what's wrong?" She pulls me into a hug and I feel shocked but don't let my guard down. "What's wrong? You haven't hugged me since we were 9 years old." I notice she has signs of crying as she lets me go and quietly hands me a letter. "Read it." Was all she said and I quickly open the letter and go pale as a ghost and say quietly "I-is this a cruel joke?" She shakes her head and whispers "I wish it was." I nod and look at Harry and Draco who both look confused. Me and Lily say in unison "Our grandma is dead." I look at Lily and she starts to cry and I pull her into a hug and say "Why don't we go out to the grounds for the morning? Just like we would at home an it sad?" She gave a weak smile and said "Yeah" I take her by the hand and we start walking outside and as soon as we're out of the castle I break down and start crying. "I can't believe she's gone.. How are mum and dad holding up?" She shakes her head "From his letter it seems like they are going to need us over the holidays, we'll have to be like normal siblings." I laugh half heartedly and say "That will be interesting since we haven't had a normal conversation since we were 10" Lily just wraps me in a hug and says "I really am sorry for how I've treated you." I sigh "I can't forgive you that easily sis, but I can tease you for having feelings for Malfoy." She turns scarlet red and lightly punches me on the arm "How could you tell?" I smile "You're my twin. It wasn't hard to figure out." She laughs and says "I've missed this. But do you think we can go back to being the close sisters we were as kids?" I sigh and say "I'm not sure, we've been fighting for such a long time it will be hard to go back to being close. I have to go Harry will be wondering where I am and Malfoy will be wondering where you are, come on let's go." We get up and go back into the castle and split up once we get to the Great Hall "Bye Lils" "Bye Abby" I walk over to the Gryffindor table and eat my breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After the quidditch game (which we won) I went up to the girls dorm and curled up to try and sleep but instead I ended up crying. After 2 hours of crying I fall asleep and dream about when me and Lily would play in our backyard laughing and not having a care in the world. In my dream I hear my mum calling me and Lily in for lunch and we run in hand in hand laughing our heads off. Suddenly I wake up and groan when I remember the test Snape gave us for potions on monday. I went to the common room and saw Harry studying and had a idea so I quietly crept up behind him and put my arms around his torso. He nearly jumped out of his seat and I broke into a fit of laughter while he looked at me with an amused look on his face, I noticed I was still holding his torso from behind and blushed out of embarrassment and let go as I put my homework on the table and sat next to him. "Hey Harry, have you started Snape's potions assignment yet?" He laughed and said "Yeah, but don't think you're getting away with sneaking up on me that easily!" I smiled fondly and just started on the assignment but I could feel his green eyes staring into my head and after 15 minutes I gave in and looked up. "What's on your mind?" He looked back at his parchment pretending to be working on his assignment and said "I don't know what you're talking about Abby." I didn't quite believe him but decided to shrug it off and went back to my homework in silence. I started to feel sick a few minutes later and I knew my face was white and that my hands were shaking but I continued to work ignoring Harry's eyes staring at me and he finally said "Abigail? Are you feeling alright?" I nod and quickly roll up my parchment and say "I'm going to go drop this off at Professor Snape's office, I'll see you at dinner." He nodded and said "Bye." I walked out of the portrait hole and went and dropped off my parchment at Snape's office and he looked up at me with an almost worried expression and said "Miss Williams are you okay? You look ill." I looked at my feet and said "I feel fine professor." But my body disagreed with me as I fell and soon was unconscious as Snape carried me to the infirmary but I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there when I woke up. I look around and see Harry sitting by my bedside and smile inwardly. "Hi Harry." I said it in such a small voice I even surprised myself. What had happened to me? He smiles "Hey, how're you feeling?" I look at him and say "Better but not great...What happened?" He looks at me and sighs "Your sister snuck a potion in your water before you left her the other day that makes you sick for two days." I look at him to see if he's telling the truth and sigh when I see he is. I stay silent for several minutes just thinking about how foolish I was to trust her, and how kind Harry is to me all the time. I finally speak "How could I have believed she was the sister I had when we were kids?" He just smiles and holds my hand "Because you are determined to see the good in everyone." I smile and squeeze his hand lightly. "You're so kind to me Harry, and you've only known me two months and a day. Yet it feels like we've known each other for ages. Why are you so nice to me?" He laughs softly "Because I think you're amazing and I want you to always be happy." I blush and smile at him and say quietly "I feel the same about you, you're an amazing friend and I hope you never forget it. "Thank you Harry, I truly appreciate that you're here with me." With that I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Once I've been let out of the infirmary I go about my classes as usual. After 4 weeks of being out of the hospital wing I go with Hermione to the library. "Thanks 'Mione, I really appreciate you helping me find out more about the Basilisk." She smiles and says "You're welcome Abby, after everything that's happened it's great that you're helping Harry find out what's going on." I just nod and look through the shelves for books on deadly snakes and take them to a table Hermione found for us. "We should start with these." I set them down and start reading. Hermione says "I think I found something! Here it has a drawing of the Basilisk and I think I figured out how it's been traveling through the walls!" I look excited and immediately ask "How?" She says "The pipes! Come on we have to get this to Harry and Ron!" We both start running towards Gryffindor Tower, Hermione clutching the paper in one hand and a mirror in the other so she can see if it's coming. We look at the mirror and see big green eyes and become paralyzed. My mind starts racing and I think "What if Harry and Ron don't figure it out! If they do Harry could die trying to save the rest of the school. I wish I could've helped him more." I sigh inwardly because I know that whatever happens Harry and Ron will find a way


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
** Hermione and I have been petrified for a week now and Harry and Ron have visited as often as possible. Two days ago Harry found the paper in Hermione's hand and they haven't visited us since. Madame Pomfrey is working on the mandrake potions so we can go about our lives. I over hear Professor Dumbledore telling her that Harry has saved Hogwarts from the Basilisk and Lord Voldemort and I wish I was able to move or talk so I could congratulate Harry and Ron. Two days go by and Hermione and I are finally given the potion to de-petrify us and we are let go once stable enough. I run with Hermione to the Great Hall and say "I can't wait to see the boys!" She smiles and says "Neither can I!" We slow down as we get closer to the Great Hall and we both walk in smiling brightly. Harry and Ron stand up and we run up to them, while Hermione hugs Harry I give Ron a high five and then I hug Harry and we watch Hermione and Ron shake hands. I smile and we all sit down and I congratulate both of them for beating Tom Riddle and the basilisk. After the end of term feast I go to my room and start packing feeling sad that we go home in the morning. This year Hogwarts truly felt like home to me more than my own home. I somehow can't picture myself anywhere without Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I sigh as I put away the last of my things and linger a moment on a picture of me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "This is going to be a long and lonely summer." I put the picture of us in my trunk and go down to the common room with a book. I sit in the same spot I'd sat in the night I'd met Harry and smile at the memory. A few minutes later Harry's voice brings me back to the present and I smile and say "Hey, you ready for the summer ahead of us?" He laughs bitterly and I grimace at the thought of going back to sharing a room with Lily. I look at him and realize he has to deal with three terrible muggles "I'll write you every day. And we'll see each other at the Weasley's house in the summer." I try and give him an encouraging smile and he smiles and hugs me tight. He whispers "I'm going to miss you Abby." I smile and nod "I'm gonna miss you too." We stay in the hug a moment longer and I marvel at how nice it is to be in his arms with a comfortable silence surrounding us. When he pulls out of the hug I just smile and give him a Christmas present long over do and say "I meant to give this to you on Christmas Day but it was a hectic time so I forgot." He smiles and takes the present and hands me a present as well and says "I kind of wish I'd given this to you on Christmas but better late then never right?" I just smile and open it as he opens his and we share a glance as we both say "I love it!" at the same time and we just keep on smiling as I look at the Winnie-the Pooh bear he had gotten me since I mentioned I loved the books and the movie that muggles had made. Harry smiles as he plays with a toy snitch I'd gotten for him because of his love of Quidditch. I notice Ron and Hermione walking up and a look on Hermione's face that can only mean one thing, she and Ron had had a fight again. I share a knowing glance with Harry and he motions we should sit and I nod and follow him to the couch and sit down next to him. Hermione is glaring at Ron and yelling at him for stealing a diary and I wonder if it's hers or mine... Hermione yells "JUST BECAUSE NO ONE WAS THERE DOESNT MEAN YOU GET TO TAKE THINGS, RONALD!" I bite my lip so as not to laugh and I watch as Ron bows his head in defeat. "I-I'm sorry Hermione." It was obvious that they'd been arguing for at least an hour because Ron would never give up without a fight. Hermione sighs but says strictly "I am not the one you should apologize to, Ronald. Now go apologize to Abigail." My eyes widen as he walks over and pray that he hasn't read much. He looks at me with a genuine apologetic look and says "I am sorry Abby, I never should have taken your diary and invaded your privacy." He hands me my diary but still looks afraid as if I'm about to scream at him. I chuckle lightly and shake my head "It's okay Ron, even if you had tried to read it it's charmed so nobody but myself can read what I truly wrote. But that doesn't mean I'm not upset that you took my diary." He smiles and says "Thanks for not yelling at me." I just laugh and say "Let's just have a nice time and hang out ok? I don't want to go home tomorrow on a bad note especially since I have to share a room with Lily." Harry looks at me and I can tell he's wishing he could help me but I just give him a reassuring smile and whisper "I'll be fine, she can't use magic outside of school." He nods and just gives my hand a squeeze and we continue holding hands the rest of the night without really noticing. When I go up to bed I lay down and empty my mind before falling asleep. The next morning we eat breakfast and head to the carriages that takes us to the train, there we all say goodbye to Hagrid and get on the train. Once we find a compartment, I sit with Harry and Ron and Hermione sit across from us and I start wishing that we weren't going back to our homes because I'm going to miss these three friends who have changed my life forever so much. For the remainder of the train ride we play games and make jokes. Once we get off at platform nine and three quarters I hug them and say goodbye and walk into the crowd with my trunk and my owl and look for Lily and our parents. Once I find them I hug my parents and start pretending that me and Lily are the best of friends. We head home and my mind races with thoughts of my actual best friends. As soon as we go home I take my trunk up to my room and put it at the end of my bed and flop down on my bed ignoring my mum calling me to come back down stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
It's been a week since I got home and went back to pretending to like Lily. Being with mum and dad is great but I miss my friends, Harry and I have owled each other ten times a day. I got disappointed when Ron owled saying that they'd canceled the visit because his parents had decided they should all go to Egypt for the summer. Of course I was glad he and his family were going on vacation I had just wished there was a way for me to get away from Lily soon. I stared up at my ceiling and smiled at the charm my parents had put on it to look like the night sky. Well at least on my half of the room, Lily had the Slytherin crest on her half of the room. When she had first asked our parents to put it up I just rolled my eyes as she smirked in triumph. I was brought out of my thoughts a few moments later by a tapping on the window. I walked up to the window and let Hedwig in with a soft smile I patted her head and gave her a few owl treats that I kept in a cupboard for her and took the letter off her leg and sat down to read it. It read: 'Dear Abigail, I miss our talks so much, it is difficult with the Dursley's as usual. I wish we could see each other sooner than the train to Hogwarts, but I can't wait to see you. Hermione wrote me and said that she got a cat! Haha Ron is going to go mental, I can't WAIT to see Scabbers running from Hermione's cat all the time. Although it might result in Ron and Hermione having a feud the entire school year over their pets. (I laughed at that and decided to avoid Ron and Hermione if they attempted to bring up their pets) Oh and Abby I want to remind you to try your hardest to stay s strong until you come to Hogwarts. I'm here for you and I believe in you. Your best friend, Harry.' I smiled at the letter and folded it up putting it with the others in a hollowed out book that had a protecting charm on it. Once done with that I looked at Hedwig who was waiting patiently for a letter to return to her master, I nodded as she affectionately nipped at my fingers and I started writing a letter to Harry. 'Dear Harry, I miss you too and our chats as well. Bloody hell we'll have to not mention our thoughts on their pets! Malfoy is visiting tomorrow and I can't get out of hanging out with him and Lily. My parents won't let me leave while he's here. Well I'm not sure how long I'll be able to bear having him around. See you at the beginning of term Harry. You're friend, Abigail.' I smiled watching Hedwig fly off into the sunset with my letter for Harry and once Hedwig was out of sight I went down stairs for some lunch. I walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich and sat down to eat it. I see my mum walking inside and smile. "Hi mum. How was your day at work?" She smiled "It was good, very few emergency patients today." I nod and let a sigh escape and mum immediately says "I know that sigh, heck I've used that sigh." I laugh slightly and she smiles and says "Would you like to tell me what the matter is dear?" I look at her and smile a little and nod "I would like to talk about it very much. But I know you're going to think I'm silly." She just smiles encouragingly and I start telling her everything but leave out the whole me and Lily hating each other bit. Mum listened quietly until I was finished. She sighed and looked at me with understanding in her eyes and I smiled. Mum said "Okay first things first your getting your own room because although you didn't say it I know that you and your sister aren't very close anymore." I smile and jump up and hug her. I whisper "Thank you." She hugs me back and strokes my hair just like she would when I was younger and upset. I relaxed a little and let go of mum. "What about dad? All he ever sees in Lily is his little princess and ignores my existence." Mum nods. "That is true. We'll just have to tell him that it's high time you got your own room. Oh and if you want we can ask the Dursleys to have Harry over." I shake my head "They aren't going to let him out of that house." Mum sighs and says "I truly wish we could help Harry, I know he's a good friend to you." I smile and start fiddling with my thumbs and mumble "He's a great friend to me." Mum just smiles and says "Let's go get your new room ready." I smile and nod as I follow her up the stairs and remove my stuff from Lily's room and mum enchants her room to be completely Slytherin. Mum moves me to the room down the hall and enchants the walls and ceiling to like outer space. I smile as we put my stuff in my new room and me and mum move my bed in


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
I smile as I look around my new own room. I guess that Lily will be excited to have her own room. At that moment I hear a knock on my door and say "Who is it?" I hear a soft voice say "It's your mother." I smile and get up opening the door for her and say "What's up mum?" she smiles and sits on my bed and pats next to her to silently say to sit down. I sit down next to her looking slightly confused and ask "Please tell me Malfoy isn't here already?!" she laughs softly and says "No, but a good friend of yours is." I light up and look at her almost in shock thinking faster than I have in days _'Who is here? When did they get here? Why didn't mum tell me one of my friends was coming here? Is it Harry? No the Dursleys wouldn't let him out of that house if he had wanted to leave. Maybe Hermione?'_ I look at mum and ask "Who is here?" she smiles and replies "Hermione Granger. She would like to stay here for the next few months until you go back to Hogwarts." I smile widely and brighten up when I hear she's staying for the rest of the summer. "Where is she right now?" she smiles and answers "Down stairs having tea." I smile and hug my mum tightly and say "Thank you mum." I run down the stairs and smile at Hermione. "Hey Hermione!" Hermione smiles and turns to face me and I hug her and she says "Hey Abby! I missed you so much and my parents went on a business trip so I asked your parents if I could stay here a week ago and they said yes but they wanted to surprise you." I laugh "Well I'm so glad you came here! But be warned Draco Malfoy is visiting us too." I see Hermione look surprised and she asks "Why is he coming over?" I just shake my head and say "Lily invited him and father won't say no to her ever. I wish I could make it so we weren't here while Malfoy is but mum has already said no." Hermione nodded her head in understanding and said "Maybe she'll take us to Diagon Alley to get some new books to reading since you and I share a love for books it would make sense." I smile and reply "Let's ask her during dinner. Would you like to come put your stuff in my room?" She smiles and says "Sure, I'd love to see it. You described it so vividly in your last letter I am sure it's even more amazing than you said." I help her carry her trunk up to my room and mum is setting up a cot and I ask "Mum can you transfigure that cot into a bed?" mum smiles and replies "Of course dear just a moment." I nod and watch as she transfigures it into a bed with blankets and pillows the color red and gold. Hermione smiles and says "Thank you Mrs. Williams." Mum smiles and says "You can call me Catherine dear, and you are very welcome." I smile and say "Thank you mum." She nods and says "I would love to stay and make sure the two of you are set but I have to speak to your father dear, I will see you at dinner." I nod and say "Ok, see you at dinner mum." Hermione says "See you at dinner Mrs. Williams." Once mum leaves myself and Hermione sit on my bed and chat for a while about the books we have been reading for the past month and what classes we will be taking in our third year. Later somebody knocks on my door and I say "Who is it?" A voice replies "It's Lily, may I come in?" I look at Hermione with a questioning look and she nods to assure me she'll help if needed. I sigh and say "Come in Lily." She opens the door and comes in and says "Hello Granger, sister." Hermione responds "Hello Williams." I replay "Hello sister, what is it you want?" she laughs "Do I need a reason to visit you?" I reply coldly "Usually, yes." She sighs and says "I need your help getting ready to see Malfoy tomorrow…" I share a shocked and confused look with Hermione before saying "YOU need MY help? Godric my sister has lost it if she is asking for my help." Lily looks at me and I sigh. "Alright, but if you ever ask me to help you impress Malfoy again I'll say no." She nods and sits down as I get all of our muggle hair products and make-up and start brushing her hair and curling it. While I work on her hair I say "Hermione, can you see which eye shadow, blush and lip gloss would work with her out fit?" I show her the outfit I had picked out for Lily. It was a emerald green one shoulder strap shirt with black skinny jeans, cork screw style wedges and a silver snake hair pin. Hermione replies "Sure, but we are not telling the boys about this." I nod in silent agreement and finish curling Lily's hair. "So, Lily, you must really like Malfoy. How long have you liked him now?" Lily blushes a very deep red and smiles widely as she says "Since we met him when we were ten." I nod and say "Well, I guess I'll have to put up with you and him a lot more this year." She laughs and replies "Yes, I guess you will." Hermione joins in and says "Abby, what about you? How long have you liked Fred?" I look at her with wide eyes and shake my head vigorously. "Hermione, I don't know what you are talking about." Lily laughs and says "Oh but you do my dear sister, I've seen you around the twins during practice, and just like you and Hermione I can tell the Weasels apart. You have it bad for Freddie." I look at her my eyes almost popping out of my head as I say "H-how did you…" Lily cuts me off "I'm your twin what do you think?" I sigh in defeat and admit "Since first year." My blush is one to rival Ron's when he is mad at Hermione and Lily and Hermione start laughing loudly but I say "But I highly doubt he likes me back!" Hermione and Lily smile at me and Hermione says "Trust me, he likes you back." Lily and I stare at Hermione and I say quietly "H-he does?" She nods and I start breathing deeply and try to steady my hands as they start shaking. "Lily can you go tell mum that I got super happy and that there might be a little bit of accidental magic soon?" She nods and runs along the hall towards mum's room and quickly tells her what's going on and I hear mum say "I understand, I'll owl the ministry after it happens to explain." Lily replies "Thanks mum! It would really suck if Abby had to leave Hogwarts." Lily comes running back and I am blushing to an extreme and there are butterflies flying around the room and when I say butterflies I mean real living butterflies. Lily gasps and says "You haven't done that since our eighth birthday when mum and dad gave us our first brooms." I laugh and say "Yeah, I guess that was the highlight of our life without being rivals…" I stare up at the ceiling and sigh. After a few moments Lily says "Well let's get you all prettied up too. Can't have my sister looking ugly when Malfoy gets here can we?" I laugh "Why on EARTH would I want to look good for MALFOY?!" Lily laughs and says "So you don't give us anything to make fun of when mum and dad aren't in the same room as us." I smile and nod "Okay. How about you, 'Mione? Want to make it less likely for Lily and Malfoy to make fun of us?" Hermione laughs and says "I might as well, no point in making it easy for him." We all laugh as we do each other's make-up and pick out our outfits and outside it becomes immensely bright with not one cloud in the sky. I smile as I think back to the first time I met Fred and George.

* * *

 _Flashback: I was extremely excited. It was my first time going on The Hogwarts Express. I had hugged my mum and dad goodbye and promised to write them the moment I got a chance. I was nervous as I got on the train and started looking for an empty compartment. They were all full, but I saw a compartment that only had two people and I breathed in deep and knocked on the compartment door and one of the people came and opened the door and said "Hi, I'm George and that over there is Fred. He's my twin." I nodded and smiled but since I was so shy I was almost too quiet to be heard when I said "It's nice to meet you George, you too Fred. I'm Abigail, but I prefer it when people call me Abby. I-is it okay if I sit with you two? All the other compartments are full." Fred smiled warmly and said "Sure Abby. Have a seat." I smiled and sat down next to him. "I'm a bit shy though so don't expect much from me." They just laughed and Fred pats me on the back and says "We'll have you out of your shell soon, at least with us if not everyone." I blush slightly and quickly look at the scenery "So what year are you guys in? It's my first year, I'm frightened to death of the sorting." George says "We're in our third year now." Fred cuts in and says "And there is absolutely nothing to be scared of. Don't worry, and so long as you don't go to Slytherin, we'll have your back." I laugh and say "If I go into Slytherin I will die. I hate them, but my twin will end up in Slytherin because although we look alike we are nothing alike and it's all thanks to that idiot Malfoy." I clench my fists and turn a color that almost matches their hair. I notice Fred and George tense up at the name and I sigh "Sorry didn't know you were acquainted with the family." They both laugh and say "Our families have hated each other since before we can remember." I smile "Their son is named Draco. He's a first year and has corrupted my twin who has been foolish enough to fall for that git. But I've decided to ignore her existence if she's going to ignore mine." I sigh and look away again. Suddenly I feel a hand on mine and I look over my shoulder and look at Fred giving him a small smile. "Looks like we're almost there, I'm gonna go change into my robes. See you later." Fred squeezes my hand before releasing it and says "You better." I laugh and walk away with my robes to the girls bathroom and get changed and head back to the compartment and sit next to Fred but notice that George is gone. I raise my eyebrow "Where is George?" He shrugs and says "Went to find one of the girls from quidditch. I laugh and say "Georgie has a crush?" I grin evilly and Fred laughs "Big time! You know Abby I think we're going to get on just fine." I smile and give him a hug and say "Good." He smiles and hugs me back until we hear a cough in the doorway and I blush and let go of him while he gets up and hits George on the arm because of some remark I couldn't hear. The train stops and we walk off together and part ways as I go to the boats and they head towards the carriages. I wish desperately that I will end up in the same house as them and smile when I see Hagrid holding his lantern by the boats and join the other first years. End of flashback_.

* * *

I got up and went outside telling the girls that I wanted some fresh air before Malfoy arrives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** _  
_As I leave the room I grab a book that Fred and I had hollowed out at the beginning of my second year and I sat in the yard looking at letters he had sent since we left Hogwarts and smiled at a picture of myself, Fred and George. Fred had his beautiful blue eyes on me while we laughed and I remembered all to well what had happened that day.

* * *

 _'Flashback: I had been sitting under the old willow tree near the Black Lake and was doing my homework when all of a sudden Fred came up behind me and started tickling me and I started laughing loudly and said between gasps for air "Fred Weasley stop tickling me this instant or I will get revenge on you!" He laughed and said "What are you going to do to me Abby?" I resisted the smile tugging at my lips and jumped up sneaking behind him while he was laughing and I jumped on his back. "Piggy back ride now or you get a hex." He laughed and ran around with me on his back and after 10 minutes he set me down under the tree again and sat next to me and said "Did that satisfy you?" I smiled mischievously and pretended to think "Hmm….. Nope!" I tackled him and laughed as he tried to escape my tickling him. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled back onto the grass smiling. "Okay, now I'm happy." He just laughed and smiled fondly at me and asked "How is it you can be out of your shell with me and George but no one else?" I laughed and replied "Maybe because I don't seem to have anything in common with anyone else." He smiled and said "Me and George wanted to take a picture with you before winter starts, do you mind?" I smiled and said "Not at all." He got up and offered his hand to help me get up and I took his hand and he pulled me up onto my feet and we didn't realize we hadn't stopped holding hands up until we got to the castle and saw George giving us a strange look and we both blushed and let go of each other's hands and walked up to George and I smiled and said "Hey George! Where've you been?" He laughed and replied "I could ask you two the same thing." We just smiled and I stood between them and we got a first year named Colin Creevey to take a photo of us. Fred and George threw their arms over my shoulders and I smiled looking up at them while we laughed at George's comical face he had made for the photo. 'End of Flashback'_

* * *

Lily walked over and sat next to me and said "Draco's going to be here in 10 minutes. Better hide that stuff soon." I nodded and smiled gratefully as I got up and hid my book away. I decided to sit in my room for about an hour to do some light reading. Just as I was finishing my personal favorite book Pride and Prejudice somebody knocked on my door, I couldn't think of anyone who would be coming to my room. Hermione was already in here reading a book, mum and dad had decided to go out for a date night, and Lily was with Malfoy, so unless Malfoy had agreed to coming up here to talk to us with Lily, I had no clue who it was but I sighed and said "Who is it?" Lily called back and said "Lily and Malfoy." I shared a look with Hermione and got up and opened the door, my eyebrow raised. I was not expecting them to come here but I nodded to let them know they could come in. I sat down on my bed and felt very uncomfortable with the idea of Malfoy being in my room, but I had promised mum I would be civil at the least. Lily mouthed a "Sorry." while Malfoy wasn't looking and I nodded in silent response and said "To what do we owe the pleasure of you gracing my room, Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked his trade mark smirk and Hermione and I rolled our eyes together. Lily responds for him and says "Mum thought that it would be good if we spent time together like we did before Hogwarts." My eyes widened and I said "Mum does realize Malfoy and I hate each other, right?" I heard mum yell up to us before Lily could respond. We all walk down looking confused and once we get to the living room and me and Lily yell "Uncle Sev!" we run over and hug him. I look up and say "I thought we wouldn't see you until third year?" He chuckled and says "Thought I'd pay you girls a visit before we go back to the charade that you two aren't my nieces and that I don't love you as if you were my own daughters." Lily and I beamed up at our uncle Severus Snape and said together "We love you uncle Sev!" I just remembered that 'Mione didn't know that he was our uncle and I turned around and said "I suppose some answers are in order for you 'Mione?" she nodded and said "Hello Professor Snape." He nodded and said "Hello Miss Granger. I know you are rather surprised that I am their uncle but if you would like to have a seat, myself, the girls, and their mother will explain everything. Malfoy finally spoke up and said "I think I'll go help Mr. Williams with the old treehouse. See you at dinner everyone." I nodded in acknowledgement and he walked outside while the rest of us sat down and uncle Sev and mum explained that they are twins but that they had to hide it to keep mum, dad, me, and Lily safe. They didn't even know they were twins until their fourth year and the reason they had to keep it a secret was because of Voldemort. Hermione sat quietly and once she had taken it all in she said "I promise not to tell a soul. Abby this explains why your uncle hasn't been as hard on you as the other Gryffindors!" I laughed and said "That and because it is better to hold your tongue than to fight back." 'Mione nodded and uncle Sev laughed patting my back and said "Thank you for being so understanding Miss Granger." She just smiled and nodded. A few moments later I heard the fireplace roar and Lily and I shared a look as I ran to the fireplace and hugged Blaise Zabini and smiled up at him. "Hey Blaise!" he laughed and hugged me "Hi Abby!" Lily soon joined us in the hug and once we finished our greetings he and Malfoy started talking while I explained that Blaise Zabini and Malfoy had known us since we were all around three years old. She nodded and soon enough she and Blaise became friends, although Malfoy and Hermione were civil they did not become friends. After an hour of games and talking and just having a nice time we ate dinner. After having a delicious meal I went and did the dishes with help from Blaise. After a while we just chatted and he finally said "When are you going to tell Fred how you feel?" I looked at him with wide eyes and said almost as a whisper "I don't know…I think I'm afraid to because I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. Why do you ask?" he shrugs and responds "So that I know whether or not to hurt him should he hurt you." I laugh and lightly hit his shoulder "You don't have to worry about that Blaise, I don't think I'll be dating anyone anytime soon." He laughed and patted my back and said "Alright Abby." Once we finished the dishes I sat with the others in the living room until I heard my two way mirror ring and I excused myself saying that I wanted to go to bed early, glad Fred and I had made it so only we could hear the mirror, I went up after saying good night to everyone and I went up to answer the call. "Hey Fred!" I smiled at him and continued "This is a nice surprise." He smiled and said "Hi Abby, I've missed you!" I smiled and nodded "I've missed you too, how have you been?" he grins "I've been great! Egypt is amazing, though I wish you could have come with us." I rolled my eyes and said "You know why I couldn't join you guys Fred. My mum wants me here. Plus we have family and close friends visiting us for the summer." I hear footsteps headed towards my room. I saw Fred nod and I smiled and said "Besides we'll see each other at Hogwarts in just under two months." Fred and I grinned like crazy but as the footsteps got closer to my room I sighed and said "I have to go, somebody is coming to my room." He nodded and said "Okay, bye Abby. See you soon!" I smiled and said "See you soon Fred." I than put away the two way mirror and quickly changed into my pajamas that were red with brown brooms on them and I jumped into bed after making sure my bracelet that Fred and George had sent to me for my 13th birthday was on my wrist and I curled up under my blankets since I was actually fairly tired my eyes fell closed just as the door opened and Hermione came in so she could get ready for bed. After a few moments she said "Night Abigail." I laughed and said "Night 'Mione."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
The summer had gone by quickly and I felt somewhat relieved that in just one week I went back to Hogwarts, just one week until I saw the twins, but I was also sad to be leaving my parents. Hermione, Lily, and I decided to go to Diagon Alley today. We quickly bought our cauldrons and headed over to Flourish & Blotts where we each found our books for school and decided to look for some light reading to enjoy on the weekends. I started to think about Fred and became lost in my thoughts, blindly walking over to the others and we bought our books. As I head out the door I was still lost in my thoughts and I bumped into the redheaded boy I had been thinking about. I blushed and bent down to pick up my books "Sorry Fred, I didn't see you there." He laughed "No worries Abby. What could have you so distracted that you didn't see me though?" I blushed slightly and looked down and said "Just thinking about going back to Hogwarts." I shrugged lightly and smiled up at him as I took in his appearance, he had grown taller and his hair was longer, he had less freckles on his cheeks but still had quite a few around his nose. Lily and Hermione walked over and Fred raised an eyebrow in question as to how they were acting like best friends and I said "I'll fill you in later." He nodded and smiled. A few seconds later he did something that caught me off guard but it was welcome, he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him tight. He whispered in my ear "I've missed you so much Abigail." I smiled and whispered "I've missed you too, Fred." I let go of him and smiled at the two witches approaching us, but Fred held my hand discretely, causing a slight blush to rise to my cheeks. Lily and Hermione smiled as they finally joined us. "Took you two long enough to get your books." I smiled teasingly and suddenly noticed the look on Lily's face, she was looking past my shoulder with a mix of happiness and nervousness, I looked at her with concern "Lils, is everything okay?" Lily looked at me and said "Guess who is on his way over to us right now." She gave me a meaningful look and I knew instantly who she meant "Malfoy." I said and looked at Fred knowing he would want to avoid an encounter with him I gave his hand a squeeze and suggested lightly "How about you and I go to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream and catch up?" He smiled and said "I'd like that." I nodded and told the girls that I'd meet them back at the house and to tell mum not to worry, that I had just remembered a few errands I needed to run. They nodded and Fred and I left before Malfoy got to Lils and Hermione. We ordered our ice cream and sat down at a shaded table talking about our summers and the pranks he and George had pulled. I smiled at him and when he smiled it was a genuine smile that made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach. Blaise Zabini walked over to us and I smiled "Hey Blaise! How are things with you and Daphne getting along?" I said winking while Fred looked completely lost. Blaise laughed and said "Hi Abby, Hi Weasley. Things with Daph aren't going great, turns out Theo and Daph are into each other so I agreed to go back to how things were." Fred said "Hi Zabini." I frowned and hugged Blaise "I'm sorry things didn't work out, maybe the next will work out better." Fred stood up putting a hand on my shoulder and looked between me and Blaise with a raised eyebrow making me smile and put my hand on his. "Fred, Blaise is just like a brother to me. No need to get in your protective stance." I chuckled as Fred's ears turned a light pink and he went out of protective stance. "It's alright mate, I would do the same if our roles were reversed. She is a very special witch." I blushed at what Blaise said while Fred smiled and nodded in agreement. Blaise looked from Fred to me and finally said "I didn't walk in on some sort of date, did I?" my eyes widened and I looked at Blaise contemplating whether I should hex him into oblivion right now or make him suffer a painful silence treatment considering that would be just as painful for him. I looked up at Fred whose eyes were popping out of his head, a very comical look really, which I usually would've laughed at if I wasn't so bloody mad and embarrassed. I noticed Fred hadn't moved his hand from my shoulder but it was very light on my shoulder and I was blushing slightly. After a few seconds of processing what Blaise had just said I said "No, Blaise you did not, Draco had approached me, Lils, and 'Mione and Fred was with us so I decided to avoid the inevitable awkwardness and possible fight." Blaise raised an eyebrow "By getting ice cream?" I shrugged and replied "I was hungry. I missed breakfast because I slept in." Blaise chuckled "Well that certainly sounds like you." I laughed and sat back down and watched as Fred and Blaise talked about Quidditch. After a few hours of walking through Diagon Alley and catching up with Fred my mum sent her patronus to call me home for dinner. I frowned but nodded towards the patronus and turned towards Fred, as Blaise had left to go home an hour ago, and sighed. He just gave me his lop sided grin of his and enveloped me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back as he whispered "Goodnight Abby, I'll see you in a week on the Hogwarts Express." I nodded up at him but buried my head in his shoulder for a minute longer before saying "Goodnight Freddie, see you in a week!" I unwillingly stepped out of his embrace and walked to a floo network shop, I paid the fee for using their fireplace and got a handful of floo powder stepping into the fireplace and yelled out "Williams Mansion!" a moment later I stepped out of the living room fireplace and mum smiled as she cast a quick cleaning spell. "Hello dear, how was your day out with the girls?" I smiled at my mum and said "Hi mum, everything went well. I got a lot of books, as usual." I chuckled at my mums smile "After me and the girls got our school supplies I bumped, quite literally, into Fred and since Draco was walking towards us I decided to hang out with Fred until it was time to come home." I stifled a yawn as I sat next to mum on the couch, exhausted from the day I had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
The next week flew by quickly filled with packing, a game of quidditch, and goodbyes between me and our family friends. The morning we left to go to Platform 9 ¾, everyone was excited and sad. Mum, as usual, got teary eyed and pulled Lily and me into a bone crushing hug and told us to write as much as possible Lils and I shared a look and said "We will write every week mum, we love you!" I smiled and hugged dad "Bye dad! I love you!" he smiled and hugged me "I love you too, Abigail. Try to stay out of detention." We both laughed and I nodded "Okay, I'll try dad!" Lily hugged dad and they said goodbye. We walked to the train together and hugged one another before we went back to pretending that we hated one another. We went our separate ways and I found the twins and Lee in our usual compartment and smiled as the boys all gave me bear hugs. I laughed and hugged them all before sitting at the window seat like I always do. "Hey, Abby! I missed you so much, with the guys in Egypt I had no one to plan pranks with! It was such a boring summer." I chuckled and said "Sure it was Lee, I guess that means you didn't spend all your time practicing quidditch with Ange?" I gave him a knowing look as he blushed and the twins laughed. I smiled, feeling happy to be back with my best friends. Fred spoke up after the laughter died down, "So, what did you, Lily, and Hermione do while we were gone? Meet any new boys to replace us?" I rolled my eyes when Fred and George waggled their eyebrows. "No, however we did go on a few dates as Daph was determined to see all of us with boyfriends." I rolled my eyes and continued "Honestly, I know that since Theo and Daph started dating it's hard for her to see anyone without a boyfriend but she forgot that I don't want one that doesn't go to Hogwarts." Lee raised an eyebrow at me said "Really, no one was able to turn your head and make you slightly interested?" I looked at Lee with an annoyed expression and smacked his arm "I never said they didn't get my interest, I just didn't get their interests. They all seemed to think I was too much of a 'tomboy'." George raised an eyebrow and said "So some lucky wizard did catch your attention?" I huffed and crossed my arms while narrowing my eyes at all three of them. "If you three don't want to be hexed to oblivion you will leave the non-existent summer love life alone. Right now." My voice was serious with hint of teasing. The boys put their hands up in mock surrender and Lee said "Okay. I'll back off, but I don't know about those two." He gestured towards the twins. I looked at the twins and saw a mischievous look on their faces. "No, not gonna happen boys. I have nothing to talk about and even if I did, why would I tell you when I can enjoy watching you both trying to figure it out without any hints from me?" I grinned when the twins stared at me with a look of surprise. After a minute George laughed and said "Freddie, I think Abby is going evil on us." Fred just stared at me curiously; I just rolled my eyes and got up to get my book when George and Lee decided to go find Katie and Angelina. The compartment fell silent as Fred started to look through some prank plans and I read my book. After a while I looked up at Fred who seemed oddly distant. "Fred, is something wrong? You're being very quiet." He looked up at me and nodded, saying "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about the next prank." I rolled my eyes at his lie "Frederick Gideon Weasley, you my friend are a terrible lie when it comes to lying to me." He sighed and looked into my eyes; I looked back trying to figure out what was wrong. He seemed to be at a loss for words for a minute. I sighed and looked out the window for about five minutes before he spoke up "Did you meet anyone this summer?" I turned my head to look at him so fast it almost hurt but all I cared about was figuring out what he meant. The second I looked at his face I knew exactly what he meant. "No, I didn't like the guys Daph introduced. They were conceited and idiotic. They didn't even understand pranks!" he chuckled but I could still sense some doubt and sighed "Listen, I don't like anyone like that. Right now, I just want to focus on quidditch, school, and pranks. Got it?" Fred said "Got it." Fred smiled and gave me a bear hug which I gladly returned. After a minute I sat back down and looked at my book and decided to put it back. George and Lee came in a few minutes later and George looked at Fred and said "Right, we need to talk about the map." I stared at George and said "Why? Please tell me you guys didn't blow it up or something!" the twins made a mock hurt look "Have a little faith in us my dear Abigail." George said. I looked at them and said "Okay, what's up with the map?" "Gred and I have reason to believe Harry might be in need of the map this year, so we were hoping you might be able to replicate it. Can you?" I took the map from Fred who had gotten it from his trunk and I looked closely at it, thinking of all of the charms the Marauders would have had to use. I looked at the twins and nodded "It's possible, but I will need to read up on some charms before I attempt to replicate the map." The twins smiled and Fred said "Sounds good to me, what do you think Forge?" George grinned and said "Sounds like we have a lot of reading to do!" After the twins put away the map we joked around and planned our first prank of the year. Suddenly the compartment got cold and the lights went out, there was frost on the window. Fred, George, Lee, and I grabbed our wands. I looked at them and said "Have you been working on the Patronus charm like I told you to?" a chorus of "Yes" rang out in the compartment. As it got colder I thought about my happiest memory. The door to our compartment opened and we saw a dementor, for a moment fear overtook me but I shook it off and the four of us yelled "Expecto Patronum!" The dementor went flying out of our compartment. I sat down, shaking from the memory that the dementor had tried to use against me. "Bloody hell! Why do you think they're here?" Lee said. Fred, George, and I stared at Lee and looked back at each other. "Have you not read The Prophet lately mate?" I asked. Lee shook his head and said "I haven't had time. Why? What did I miss?" Fred looked at him and said "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." Lee fell silent and I rested my head on the window. "How?" was all Lee said, we shook our heads "They don't know." Fred replied solemnly.


	11. Author's Note

A/N:

Hey guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't uploaded recently! Life has been super hectic and I haven't had a lot of time to work on my story. I FINALLY have some muse again and am hoping to upload a new chapter before the New Year. Hope all is well for you guys and that you can understand that I'm busy and will be back to posting again soon.

Thanks for sticking around,

Abi.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Lee stares at me, waiting for an explanation, but for once I don't have one. I finally spoke up and said, "All we know is that he escaped. Nothing else." The compartment fell silent for a minute, and then Fred spoke up "We better keep things cheery this year!" After an hour of making plans for the first prank of the school year, we all went to change into our robes. When we met back in our compartment we kept things fun and light hearted, but I could see a look of worry and what looked like fear in Fred's eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile as the train pulled up at the station. Fred smiled at me and we got our things, heading out to the carriages. I walked up to a thestral and pet it before getting in the carriage, sitting between the twins. The carriage ride was full of laughter while I hummed, writing down ideas for pranks. The return to Hogwarts was always fun, no matter what may happen next or what has happened, the next few hours would be fun, right? Once we arrived at the castle I put my thoughts in the back of my mind and enjoyed watching the excitement of all my friends, after we put our bags down we went straight to the Great Hall. The Sorting was always fun to watch. The twins and Lee sat down, and I joined them and not long after we had started chatting the Golden Trio had joined us, that's what a lot of the school had started calling them anyways. Hermione was quick to sit by me and I noticed a slightly confused and almost disappointed look on Harry's face, which I found odd but kept my thoughts to myself. After saying hello and catching up a bit we waited for Dumbledore's speech. It was neither light hearted nor happy, though I kept it in my mind as he was right. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. "Dumbledore is right… maybe we could help with turning that light on." It was a statement, not a question. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lee, and the twins stared at me for a moment and I felt uncomfortable with all of them looking at me as if I'd just risen from the dead. "What did I say?" Fred chuckled softly but it was Harry who spoke first. "You've been silent since we got here, we'd thought you were upset or ignoring us." Fred shook his head "I just assumed you were planning a prank. You had the 'Don't bother me, I'm thinking.' look you always have when you're thinking about homework or pranks." He had a teasing sound in his voice, making me laugh. "I didn't know I had a "look". George is this true?" I asked, turning to face him. George laughed, "Yes. I remember when we were first getting to know you, we saw the look for the first time two months into the school year and Freddie was crazy enough to bother you. You yelled at us for making you forget a brilliant prank and from that day forward we knew never to bother you when you've got that look." Fred mock shuddered at the memory, at which I rolled my eyes. "Abigail is right though. We should help keep everyone happy." Fred said, smiling down at me. "Thanks Fred. Now all we have to do is figure out how. It won't be easy with dementors making this place gloomy." I sighed, eating some of my dinner. Fred put an arm over my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. "Let's play a game of exploding snaps with some of the younger kids to cheer them up." George looked between the two of them, nodding. "Sounds like a good start." Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah, I agree." He said, while Fred and I scooted apart from each other awkwardly. "Hermione, maybe you and I can get the younger girls some candy or toys when we go to Hogsmeade?" I said, turning to look at my curly haired friend. Hermione nodded, smiling. "I'm sure the kids would love that." Hermione paused and looked at Harry, smiling apologetically. Everyone knew he hadn't been able to get Mr. Dursley to sign the permission slip for him to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione spoke up again, "Harry, would you like us to get anything for you while we're in Hogsmeade?" she asked tentatively. Harry smiled, appreciating the gesture and nodded "Some sugar quills would be nice."

A few weeks had passed since we had made our plans for our Hogsmeade trip and anytime I wasn't studying or practicing with the twins I had spent with Fred. We would spend hours talking, joking, planning pranks, or just reading in a comfortable silence. We had begun to realize that we didn't need to fill the silences anymore. George had begun teasing us about how much time we were spending together, and it hadn't bothered us too much at first, but I think it did start to make us think about our friendship. I had always thought of Fred as my best friend and nothing else, so to be thinking about him in more than a platonic way was a tad unnerving. I did not want to ruin our friendship over what might just be a crush, so anytime I thought about him as more than just my best friend I would push those feelings down and distract myself with a good book. It was when he started talking to me about a crush he had on Angelina Johnson that I began to distance myself. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for him that he had a crush, it was that I didn't particularly want to hear about it.

It was one of those days where I wanted to be alone and was heading down to the library when I heard someone running behind me and calling my name, causing me to pause in my steps and wait for the ginger haired twin to catch up with me. I raised my eyebrow when he stopped in front of me and tried to catch his breath. I could tell by his freckles and that slight difference in their noses that it was Fred. "Hey, where's the fire?" I half-jokingly asked, pushing some hair behind my ear and looking up into his blue eyes that seemed just a tad red, like he might've been crying recently. Fred frowned and shook his head, "Not here." He said softly, though his voice sounded hoarse. I nodded, suddenly very concerned for him and silently walked with him to the secret path to the Shrieking Shack. We had gone there many times since we'd found the map, usually to work on our pranks and homework without being interrupted, but occasionally we'd go there for a private talk. Once in the Shrieking Shack we set our bags down on the old, half broken bed in the corner of the bedroom, stepping carefully so as not to fall through some particularly rickety floor boards. A beat of silence filled the air before I got the courage to speak up, "Fred… what's going on?" he looked at me, as if collecting his thoughts before he spoke. "I… I told Ange how I felt… and she rejected me. She said that she likes George and… and that I'm more of a friend to her." He said, his voice trembling as he tried to tell me. I sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the part of me that felt almost happy that she'd rejected him, because how could she reject him? He was the perfect guy. He is smart, funny, caring, sensitive, kind, not to mention his eyes and his smile. No, I wasn't happy to see his eyes so sad, to know his smile was gone because of a girl who clearly didn't understand how lucky she was, I was mad that she hurt him, intentionally or not, she had hurt my best friend and now it was time to bury my feelings deeper as I helped him put himself back together. "I'm sorry Freddie." I whispered, rubbing circles on his back as I held him, hearing a few gasps for air come from him as he cried into my shoulder. We stayed like this for a few moments until he had calmed down. "I'm so sorry Fred, I really am." I said softly, reaching up to wipe the tears off his cheek. My thumb lingered a half second too long, the feeling of his soft skin against my hand causing my heart to pause for just a moment. I pulled my hand back and tucked my hair behind my ear as an excuse to keep it near me. I saw a look of confusion in his eyes, though it didn't last long, returning to the original look of sadness. He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, probably thinking over his response. "I'd like to just sit here for a while… you don't have to stay if you don't want to." I shook my head, smiling softly at him, "I'll stay as long as you want me to." I said, reaching into my bag and pulled out a copy of _Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot_. I sat on one of the chairs we had transfigured into a sturdier loveseat, getting comfortable as I read. Now was as good a time as any to just sit and read, and Fred seemed to agree as he had pulled out his Charms book and started reading next to me. We often ended up like this when one of us needed to just be with the other.

It wasn't until I saw small rays of sunlight filtering in through the half-broken shutters at the window that I realized we had been in the shrieking shack for several hours and as I gazed out the window, I took notice that Fred had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly to myself and let him sleep for a few moments longer before waking him up. "Fred…" I nudged him softly, noticing his eyes starting to open, "Fred, you need to get up or we'll miss dinner." At the statement that we'd miss dinner his eyes snapped open and he looked at me groggily. "How long was I out?" he asked, stretching his arms out and sitting up. "I'm not sure, maybe an hour?" I said, trying to guess at how long we'd been out here. "We should head back." I said, though I was reluctant to go back to the castle, we needed food and if we took any longer George and Lee would come looking for us. I moved to get up and put my book away, offering Fred a hand to get up as well. "We'll just tell the guys we went to study if they ask where we were, it's not like we haven't done this before." Fred said as he put his book in his bag and we began walking through the secret passageway back to the Hogwarts grounds. We walked in a comfortable silence and watched the birds flying through the pinky orange sunset lit sky. Sometimes the best moments are the quiet ones, where you can focus on your thoughts and the sounds around you.

In this moment I focused on the chirps of the birds settling down in their nests for the night, the gentle lap of the Black Lake against the muddy shore, the sound of the wind in the trees, rustling autumn leaves that were almost ready to fall to the grassy hills, the faint sound of a wolf howling in the Forbidden Forest. It put me at peace to hear all these things, to see the sky change color as twilight came upon us and we went inside. That moment of peace was what held me together for the rest of dinner, in the noisy Great Hall I sat next to the boys, eating in almost complete silence. Over the past three years I had always been reserved, I hated crowds and even more so, I hated the sound of everyone shouting over each other until all you could hear was a sort of blur of voices and it felt like I was trapped by these people. Fred noticed that I was more reserved tonight compared to most and offered a small smile, gently squeezing my hand under the table. He knew that crowds made me feel trapped, and even though he was dealing with his own problems, he took a moment of time to make me feel safe, to let me know that it was okay, that I would be okay.

A few days had passed, and Fred and I spent most of our free time in each other's company, doing our homework, reading aloud to each other, and talking through the Angelina issue. I had calmed down and had the better judgement then to go talk to Angelina when it had happened. No, that would have gone badly, and it was the last thing Fred needed. I would be there for Fred to get through this, and that meant not going and starting a fight with Angelina.


End file.
